


It's Cold Outside ...

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: PG, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Happy fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Outside ...

 

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Happy fluffiness  
Rating: pg

'We really should get up.' Ianto said sleepily.

'Mmmmm, but it's cold out there and so warm and cozy here.' Jack mumbled back.

'We'll be late for work.' Ianto added as he nestled closer to Jack's warm body.

'I'm the boss, what am I going to do, chastise myself?'

'No, that's my job.' Ianto smiled to himself.

Jack open an eye and grinned at the back of Ianto's head before planting a small kiss on the back of his neck, then glanced up at the window.

'It's snowing, maybe we'll get snowed in if we stay here long enough.'

'Yep, sounds like a plan.'

'It's really cold out there.'

'I know, it's snowing.'

'Is our not going to work worth the risk that the world could end while we're here.'

'Yeah.'

'But if the world ended then staying here would be pointless.'

'Why do you have to be so logical all the time?'

'I was born like it.' Ianto laughed softly.

Jack kissed Ianto on the back of the neck again, little butterfly kisses around it from one shoulder to the other making Ianto quiver under his touch.

'Don't.' Ianto murmured unconvincingly.

'You don't really mean that.' Jack replied as his kissed along a shoulder and back again.

'I do.'

'I don't believe you.' Jack told him as he nibbled on an earlobe.

'I blame the new bed.'

'Blame it for what?'

'Being way too comfortable, if it was the old one we'd be out and on our way to work by now.'

'Yeah, maybe.'

'Bad memory foam mattress.'

'Ummm, it's being very naughty.' Jack agreed as his hands ghosted over Ianto's body.'

'Almost as naughty as you.'

'Oh it's got nothing on me.' Jack replied as he bit down on Ianto's neck.

The End.

  
 


End file.
